To be by her side again
by jk536
Summary: The rain fell heavy, the wind was cold but none of that mattered to a pink haired dragon slayer kneeling down by the grave of the of someone he cared deeply for.


_**Hiya guys here with a new story, this is just something I came up with while working night it part 1 of a two part story I'm not sure when I'll upload the second half it depends on how well this part is received, any way enjoy and I'll talked to you guys layer.**_

It was a dark, gloomy day heavy rain clouds were dropping rain at unnatural speeds it was deafening, but none of that mattered to a single man in the graveyard behind Kardia cathedral, this man was kneeling in front of a grave written on the grave was a name, he hoped he would never see her name written on a grave stone but he couldn't tear his eyes away, his usually spiky pink hair now flattened his eyes no longer had the fire in them they just stared lifelessly at the engraving on the stone. It wasn't the anniversary of her death that was two weeks away but recently he had been reminded of her. He couldn't believe it had already been two years since that fateful day when he lost her because he wasn't strong enough to protect her. Fresh tears flowed down his face though they were partly disguised as simple rain drops he fully sat down crossing his legs as he read the name for the hundredth time 'Mirajane Strauss' he thought back to when she first joined the guild she was so different quiet, timid completely different from who she turned into.

 **Flashback start. It's gonna be a long one.**

The guild hall was alive celebrating the three new members Lisanna Strauss, Elfman Strauss and Mirajane Strauss, the three had stumbled across the guild hall after being forced to leave the village by an angry mob who thought Mirajane had been possessed by the demon she saved them from. Lisanna and Elfman adjusted to guild life easily they fit in with the rest to of the kids their age however Mirajane sat alone at the bar keeping to herself people tried talking to her but to no avail they assumed that, with enough time the guild would crack her tough exterior however she had other plans. It was drawing to the end of the day and Mirajane still had her travel bag with her she still wore the same cloak hiding her demonic arm, she had been reassured by the Master that it was part of her magic and one day she would learn to control it but she didn't believe him she knew that one day the guild would turn on her thinking she was a demon and her and her siblings would be forced to leave, so she decided to save her siblings she would leave, they were happy here and she didn't want to ruin it she slipped out the guild almost unnoticed except by one young boy.

She was walking down the street she turned back for a moment and saw the guild. 'This is for the best' Mirajane thought to herself she turned back sad and carried on walking she was then brought out of her mind by a voice speaking to her it originated from next to her down an alley.

"Hey your MiraJane aren't ya? Lisanna and Elfman's sister?" it asked she turned to she a pink haired boy around twelve years old she recognised him from the guild, he had a kind smile on his face.

"Yes" she answered simply, she didn't know his name and she dint care.

"Then what are you doing out here?, you should head back before ether get worried about ya" Natsu spoke, he knew what she was doing he wasn't as dumb as he acted but he wanted to ensure she returned to the guild for her siblings sake.

"I'm not going back there, they're better off without me" she said sadly, she also turned her head away to hide the tears building up in her eyes, while she strongly believed that they would be better off with her out of their lives it didn't make it easy.

"What kinda sense is that, surly your siblings would be better off with you by their side" Natsu reasoned.

"They... you wouldn't understand" Mirajane said keeping her head turned.

"No I don't so why don't you help me to" Natsu said purposely standing in her line of sight.

"Its none of your business" she said walking past Natsu on her original path.

"Your right but family's should stick together especially when they've already suffered loss" Natsu said with his back to her as he could hear her stop walking.

"How would you know what we've been through? What do you know of losing people" she said turning back to face him, she couldn't help but feel angry he had no right to presume to know what they have had to endure.

"It doesn't take a genius to work out, most people our age are here because we have no where else" Natsu said he had his side turned to her she could see the kind smile had turned sad as if remembering something. "As to what I know about losing people I never knew my parents, my foster dad Igneel found me wondering in a forest when i was young and took me under his wing, he raised me as his own taught me his magic, they were the best years of my life until one morning I woke up and he wasn't there I searched for days and couldn't find him that's when I ran into Gramps he offered me a place to stay while I look for him" he explained sadly, Mirajane lost her anger quickly he had endured all that alone and he still keeps a smile on his face. " So will you tell me why you leaving?" Natsu asked sitting down at a nearby bench, his kind smile returning, Mirajane sighed giving in she took a seat next to him making sure to keep her arm covered.

"Our parents died at a young age, it was hard at first but the people in the village we livid in helped us, gave us what we need to survive but soon a demon took up residence in our towns church. All the villagers were terrified none of them knew what to do so as a way to thank them for all the help I went to the church to get rid of the demon, I don't know why I thought I had a chance but it felt natural, I managed to defeat the demon but something happened and I absorbed the demon somehow it had a side effect my arm is that of a demon" she said holding her covered right arm. "The villagers changed after that they avoided us, shunned us eventually they mobbed together outside our home they threatened us told us to leave or we would face the consequences, so we did because of me Lisanna and Elfman had to leave their home. We came across a few towns but all of them were scared of me and what I was, it was then we stumbled across Magnolia and Fairy tail and your master told me that it was take over magic, but none of that matters now if I stay people will find out what I am and I will have to move on and they will feel forced to some with me" Mirajane finished sadly tears now slowly falling from her face, for the whole story Natsu just sat there listing to her story.

"Can I see it?" Natsu asked pointing towards her arm, she looked at him his eyes held no judgment and for some reason she felt she could trust him.

"Ok" she said nervously she moved her possessed arm from beneath her cloak, Natsu looked at it for a moment then just shrugged.

"So what?" Natsu asked puzzled.

"Your not scared? Disguised?" Mirajane asked.

"No why would I be? it doesn't matter what you look like it's what's on the inside that matters and your obviously a good person else you wouldn't of gone to the church that day, you wouldn't of risked your life for people who helped you, I can guarantee that everyone at fairy tail feels the same so please come back you brother and sister need you they've already had to deal with the loss of their parents don't make them have to go through you leaving too" Natsu answered.

"I will for them, but if the towns people..." she started.

"If the towns people turn on you come to me ill make sure they don't bother you again" Natsu said smiling holding her right hand "Besides if it bothers you I'll help you train I may not know much about take over magic but I'll do what I can" Natsu offered.

"Thank you" Mirajane said smiling "Thank you so much umm sorry I didn't ask your name" she said embarrassed.

"Its Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" he said "and your welcome now come on Mirajane let's get you back to the guild"

"Yes let's and please call me Mira" Mirajane responded, the two walked together back to the guild it was a happy silence till Mira got curious.

"So Natsu if you don't mind me asking what kind of magic do you use?" Mirajane asked.

"I don't mind I use fire dragon slayer magic" He said simply walking with his hands linked behind his head.

"Dragon slayer magic I heard from the old stories that that's rare, you said your father taught you how'd he learn it?" she asked curiously

"He didn't learn it he was born with it, Igneel was a dragon" Natsu said, Mira was shocked to say the least she knew dragons hadn't been sited for hundreds of year yet he claimed to be taught by one and yet she found herself believing him for some reason. "Its ok you don't have to believe me not many people do" Natsu said sadly, Mira shocked her head.

"No its believe you, what reason do you have to lie" Mira sadly simply smiling at the boy.

"Thanks your one of the two" Natsu said with his smile slowly growing. "Everyone else thinks I just have an overactive imagination" Natsu sighed, Mira just smiled as they carried on their way to the guild.

Soon they made it back to the bar where her two siblings were they and asked where she was Natsu made an excuse up saying she was just looking for places to live they seemed satisfied with his answer, they then showed off that they to learned take over with Lisanna turning into a young piglet while Elfman changed his arm to that of a giraffe, Mirajane was overwhelmed with emotions she was overjoyed that it wasn't just her and that with enough training she could control her magic to. Natsu stood a few steps behind Mirajane smiling Mira then turned to him.

"Natsu if the offers still there I'll be happy for your help" Mirajane said to him.

"Of course Mira I would be happy to" Natsu said smiling from ear to ear, across the guild Master Makarov heard the entire exchange and knew there was more than what was said but he smiled to himself anyway 'Of course it would be him of all people to begin cracking her shell' Master thought to himself 'I wonder how he will far helping her'

A week went past and everyday Natsu would try to help Mirajane control her magic, while he did not actual do any teaching he provided something far more important, encouragement, but Natsu had not actually been there when she managed to transform her arm back to of a human she changed it back and forth a few times to make sure, she made sure first thing the next day he was among the first to know beside her own siblings, he praised and congratulated her on her success and was glad to see Mira so happy it was a vastly different to their first conversation. Mira wanted a way to thank Natsu but she couldn't find a way so she decided to do the sensible thing and talk to him.

"Hey Natsu can I talk to you for a moment?" Mira asked as she walked up to him he was sitting at the bar drinking fire.

"Yea sure Mira, I've always got time for you" Natsu responded with his toothy grin she got accustomed to, there was a feeling deep down she had been feeling more and more recently around Natsu but as usual she pushed it to the side, she took a seat next to him before speaking.

"Thanks, listen I wanted to pay you back for everything you've done for me" Mira spoke.

"Come on Mira there's no need for that" Natsu smiled taking another drink. "Besides i didn't really help that much"

"Hey you helped a lot, not just with the training but if it wasn't for you who knows where I would of ended up and what state Lisanna and Elfman would of been in" She said sadly, Mira regretted her decision to leave her siblings behind and was glad she was talked out of it.

"I just did what anyone here would of done" Natsu brushed it aside while blushing slightly.

"yea but it wasn't anyone it was you, so as I was saying I want to pay you back but I don't know how" Mira said.

"It ok i don't.." Natsu tried to say but was interrupted.

"I'm not taking no for an answer Natsu" Mira said staring intently at him, Natsu sighed.

"I guess there is one thing" Natsu mumbled that had been something he had been wanting to ask her but he hadn't had the confidence for a reason that he couldn't understand.

"And what's that" Mira said looking at him expectantly while smiling.

"Me and you could form a team" Natsu said very quietly.

"Sorry what did you say?" Mira asked struggling to hear him.

"We could form a team" Natsu said a little louder, Mira heard him this time and giggled

" Is that all, I'd by happy to" Mira said smiling.

"Really?" Natsu said his slight embarrassment slowly disappearing.

"Yea sure it'll be fun" Mira confirmed, Natsu was ecstatic he jumped off his stool and hugged Mira thanking her confidently. " OK ok calm down" Mira laughed hugging him back.

"Hehe sorry" Natsu said stepping back.

It was with that, that team ' Demonic fire' was born Mira and Natsu went on Missions together time after time with there increasing difficulty, Mira learned more control and could now use full body take over her personality changed to she was no longer the shy Girl who joined the guild she was now known as the guilds demon for all the pranks she pulled on members, her constant teasing and her attitude towards most people the only people she was kind to was her siblings and Natsu she always had time for the three most important people in her life, Natsu also got stronger with each passing mission the two were unstoppable two years after their team was formed Mira was put forward for the S-class promotions the two trained all week leading up for the trials, and of course when she was told that each participant could bring a team mate Mira immediately choose Natsu their team work was flawless and the two easily beat back the other competitors which included a certain red haired knight, Mira formed a rivalry quickly with Erza the two tended to fight more often than not, so when Mira was promoted first angered Erza to no end. The year after Natsu was also put forward for S-class but unfortunately due to the rules Mira was unable to be his team mate so reluctantly he decided to take Elfman as his partner the two got far beating Gray and a few others but unfortunately just lost out to Erza, Natsu didn't have to wait long to be promoted it was the next year he finally passed through which pleased Mira to no end. It had been four years since They had formed their team and the two rose higher and higher taking more and more missions they were confident in their skills at least until that faithful day when the emergency S-class mission arrived. Mira and Natsu were the only S-class wizards in the guild at the time when Master Makarov revived the mission.

""Mirajane, Natsu my office now" Master demanded before heading back towards his office, the two noticed the tone of his voice and headed straight up, they knocked on the door and headed straight in.

"What's up Gramps" Natsu said taking a seat with Mirajane opposite the small master.

'We've had a emergency mission come in I need you two to deal with it" Master explained.

"No problem what is it?" Mira asked.

"A monster called the beast is terrorising Cedar town you must leave immediately take two others with you just in case" Makarov said.

"It ok Master me and Natsu can handle this" Mirajane said cockily.

"You will do as I say and take two others with you, perhaps Lisanna and Elfman they've already had S-class experience with you two" Makarov ordered, he saw how confident the two had gotten in recent months but while that's not necessarily a bad thing he didn't want anything to happen to them because they thought they were invincible.

"OK Master we'll take them if it makes ya feel better" he told the master knowing the old man wouldn't back down " Besides it may be a good opportunity for Elfman to get a new take over" Natsu told Mirajane.

"Yea i guess your right" Mira conceded " let's grab them and go" she said getting up.

"Be careful you two" Master said in a caring tone.

"Don't worry about us master we'll be fine" Natsu said.

"Yea this should be a walk in the park" Mira said as the room stepped out of his office.

"I hope your right Godspeed my children" Master Makarov said to himself saying a silent prayer.

Mira and Natsu picked up Lisanna and Elfman and headed quickly for the nearby train station and boarded the train, Natsu assumed his usual position while on transport.

"Oh this is hell" Natsu complained.

"Come on Natsu we're not even moving yet" Lisanna teased.

"I would of thought he would of grown out of it by now" Elfman added.

"Thanks you two" Natsu said weakly, Mira headed in behind and sat down next to Natsu.

"Come on, leave him alone" Mira said while smiling, Natsu had gotten close to her family he was almost an honouree member. "Come on Natsu" Mira said, that was all the encouragement he needed to bring his head down on to her lap and instinctively she started running her hand through his hair soon before the train started moving snoring could be heard from the dragon slayer.

"So that's how you stop his motion sickness" Elfman said.

"Yea all you need is your own Mira and your there" Lisanna said.

"I'm sure other people can do it" Mira said with a slight blush on her face.

"Nope, me Erza and him went on a mission last month while you were ill she had to knock him out to stop his suffering" the youngest Strauss said.

"I'll have to remember to give old red a beating for that when we get back" Mira said she made it sound like it was an excuse to fight with Erza, but she also didn't like the idea of her hurting Natsu he was practically family. Soon the train rolled into Cedar town and the four mages disembarked and headed to the opposite side a of town where the beast was attacking.

"Lisanna you make sure everyone is ok and keep and get any injured away from the combat area" Mira ordered. "Elfman, me you and Natsu will take on the beast" everyone nodded as Lisanna turned into a bird and flew off. The three remaining mages quickly found the beast and engaged it in combat Elfman and Natsu took the front lines while Mira provided ranged support.

"Fire dragons iron fist" Natsu called lighting his hand on fire and striking the beast in the gut the beast roared out in pain but then quickly swung down at Natsu, the fire wizard braced for the hit but it never came, Elfman used take over Beast arm: iron bull to block the strike it hurt him like hell but it provided the opportunity for Mirajane, who was now in her Satan soul take over and Natsu to strike both S-classes unleashed a barrage of spells they hurt the beast but the pain sent it in to a full rampage it swung both arms hitting Natsu straight on the chest and Elfman who managed to block most of the impact but in still took alot of the impact the two men where knocked far back writhing in pain.

"Ow that thing hits like a train" Natsu moaned before forcing himself back to his feet, Elfman groaned in pain before sitting up.

"Me and Natsu will take it on you sit back and keep an eye out for an opening when you see one use take over, it'll make this fight easier" Mira said explaining her plan, Elfman simply nodded.

"Fancy giving me a lift" Natsu said, Mira nodded as she took flight picking Natsu up, the beast was still rampaging hitting trees and big rocks, Mira flew over its head out if reach of its arms." OK drop me Natsu said she nodded before letting go of his vest as he lit himself in fire at the same time Mira fired an Evil explosion straight towards the monster both attack hit the beast since it was distracted by its tantrum it cried out in pain once again but it's focus landed on Mira it quickly leaped up in the air, Mira tried dodging but wasn't quick enough and she caught the edge of its attack she was slightly winded as the beast landed and Natsu went in on the attack narrowly dodging the beasts attacks. Natsu's magic was running low and the hit he took earlier hurt more than he let on so he decided to try he's more powerful move.

"Dragon slayers secret art: Crimson lotus exploding flame blade" Natsu chanted as he moved his arms in a whip like motion and his flames moving in a similar pattern the flames hit their mark as the beast made one last blood curdling scream as it collapsed to the ground Natsu was exhausted but he looked towards the best it was still alive it's chest was rising and falling.

"Elfman now's your chance" Mira called as she landed next to Natsu. Elfman ran up to the beast and summoned his take over magic. " You ok Natsu?" Mira asked undoing her take over.

"Yea just tired" he said breathing heavily, Mira nodded and then looked towards Elfman and saw what she thought was Elfman in his new form.

"So how's the new take over Elfman" Mira said smirking up at her brother.

"ROAR" was the only response she received she went wide eyed.

"Elfman" she called again but got no response.

"What's going on Mira?" Natsu asked, seeing the worried expression on her face.

"The take over failed, he's been taken over" Mira said, it was at this point Lisanna returned landing next to Mira and Natsu.

"Everyone's been evacuated" Lisanna reported " Where's Elfman?" Lisanna asked not seeing her older brother.

"The take over failed" Mira said tears threating to fall. Lisanna was shocked never before had she heard one of her siblings failing a take over.

"Is their anyway to get him back?" Natsu asked not now knowing the ins and outs of take over magic.

"Maybe if we weaken it more Elfman's conciseness can resurface" Mira responded still shaken, Natsu stood back up again struggling to his feet.

'Well let's go beat some sense into him then?" Natsu said catching his breath Mira looked up at him snapping out of her shock.

"Natsu your can barely stand" Lisanna pointed out.

"I'm fine, strong enough to wake Elfman up again" Natsu insisted. " You coming with me?" Natsu asked looking at Mirajane, she nodded and stood next to him.

"Let's get him back" Mira said " Take over Satan soul" she changed back to her take over, she could feel she was running low on power but she had enough to fight for now.

"Lisanna stay back we got this" Natsu ordered she was about to protest until Mira chipped in.

"Its ok we got this" she reassured as the two ran straight for Elfman.

"Come on big guy it's time you wake up" Natsu a aid as he gave Elfman a flaming fist to his leg, Mira leaped up hovering by the beasts chest.

"Evil spark" Mira called as dark energy appeared around her hands and blasted into his chest.

The beast seemed to barley feel the attacks as it counter attacked kicking Natsu in the arm breaking it and Natsu landed very close against a nearby rock, Mira was swatted with one of his massive hands knocking her down to the ground as she lost her take over. The beasts vision landed at the nearest mage which was Natsu laying against the rock badly injured and out of power, all he could do was watch as Elfman lumbered towards him, his visons was then blocked by figure he looked up to see Lisanna standing between him and Elfman.

"Hey, big brother no one blames you ok" Lisanna said. Mira was struggling to her feet as she saw Lisanna try to talk to Elfman, she saw the sweet smile on her face.

"LISANNA" Mira called as she got a burst of power out if nowhere as she saw the beasts hand raise up to strike her little sister, before she knew it she was back in her Satan soul blocking the strike. " Lisanna get Natsu out of here now" Mira ordered.

"But sis" Lisanna tried to protest.

'I can hold him forever" Mira said her voice deeper than usual, reluctantly Lisanna went to pick Natsu up and move him back but he tried to resist but Lisanna managed to move him. Meanwhile Mira was trying to hold the beast back she saw that Lisanna had moved Natsu a little further away seeing he was still struggling against Lisanna, it was then the last of her power gave out, putting her back to her human form. She wasn't afraid she smiled up at her brother. " Lisanna's right none of us blame you" Mira said with tears falling down her face, she saw the fist rise up there was nothing she could do she closed her eyes awaiting the strike, she heard Natsu and Lisanna call out to her but she hadn't the strength to move, it was then she felt a sharp pain in her side as the attack made contact as she felt the weight disappear from under her. Natsu was horrified at what he saw it seemed to happen in slow motion as her limp body fly through the air, he heard the beast roar and slowly walking away it looked like it was in agony, but his attention quickly went back to Mira who landed nearby, he felt Lisanna leave his side running towards her sister, with is good arm he forced himself to his feet ignoring the agony running through his body he slowly stumbled towards Mira and Lisanna. It didn't take him long to reach then and saw Mira was only just still alive, she just finished saying something to Lisanna who just nodded her head.

"Mirajane" Natsu said as he fell to his knees by her side, tears building up in his eyes.

"Natsu" Mira said her voice was weak but the smile remanded on her face.

"Hey your gonna be fine well get a doctor" Natsu said desperate, Mira just carried on smiling.

"The last few years have been the best of my life thank you" She said her voice quiet.

"Don't talk like that your gonna be fine" Natsu said, he had now lost the battle with tears, Mira weakly shock her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner..." her voice getting weaker and weaker.

"Didn't tell me what?" Natsu said looking down at her, he was trying to force a smile on his face but to no success.

"I should of told you a while ago.. I love you" it was at this moment that Mira started to glow.

"Mirajane" Lisanna called, Desperately trying to hold on to her sister.

"Mira please don't go I love you too" Natsu cried out but all he saw was the smile grow on her face.

"Thank you for everything" and she mothed to him 'Please look after them' these were her last words as she she disappeared into nothing.

Natsu just at stared at the spot she was but nothing remained, he hoped that was a nightmare he would awake from soon, he was snapped out by the sound of Lisanna crying pounding her fist into the ground, he then thought of Elfman.

"Lisanna im so sorry but should go find Elfman" Natsu said his voice was emotionless, he got no response so he rested his hand on her shoulder. "there'll be time to grieve later we need to make sure Elfman is safe" Lisanna looked at Natsu and saw his face the tears no longer fell down his face instead he looked distant. "Please" he said, she was unable to speak so she nodded and stood up.

They found Elfman unconscious a little way away thankfully back in his human form soon he woke up and they had to tell him the news he broke down crying on the spot as did Lisanna, Natsu's face just remained cold. Eventually the three remaining mages returned to Fairy tail Natsu opened the doors not in his usual manner people were happy to see them at first until they realised Mira was missing, people cried out asking what happened Natsu simply answered saying she was no longerpppp0pp with them he then walked straight to Master Makarov's office to give him a mission report, he walked straight into he office without knocking he began explaining with Makarov uttering a word

"Missions complete master Elfman took over the monster, but we lost Mira when Elfman lost control it's my fault I'll take full responsibility Elfman had no control, I'm sorry I couldn't save her" Natsu said he remained completely emotionless through the whole thing, Master Makarov was shocked to hear the news.

"I'm sorry" he said simply. "How are Elfman and Lisanna?" Makarov asked.

"They're in a bad way Lisanna is a mess and Elfman blames himself they're gonna need help through it" He replied, Makarov nodded.

"And how are you?" Master probed.

"I'm fine master, like I said it's Lisanna and Elfman you should worry about." Natsu answered his voice still void of emotions. "Now if you'll excuse me Master I'm heading home" Natsu said turning to leave.

"You can once you get that arm fixed" Master said caringly, Natsu didn't answer he just carried on walking he moved to the main hall towards the doors he was sure he heard voice calling out to him he paid them no mind he left the guild heading straight for his home in the woods. He was still lost in his own mind for the whole journey and before he knew it he was back at his shack he went inside and just sat laid down in bed and just stared at the ceiling .

Natsu changed a lot after that his playful attitude disappeared replaced with a distant and emotionless front that didn't let anyone get close, he stayed around the guild but only to pick up jobs and report them in he only took a little of the reward the rest he gave straight to Lisanna and Elfman, Lisanna no longer took jobs she simply worked at the bar in the guild while Elfman still took missions. Natsu felt it was still his responsibility to make sure the two remained safe at all times. It had only been in recent months that Natsu had started to move on he spent more time at the guild this was thanks to a new member Natsu brought to the guild named Lucy somehow she had cracked through his tough exterior piece by piece Erza also swore she saw him smile once but Lucy did not know of Natsu's past and accidently said something wrong.

It was a normal day at the guild most people were drinking laughing being their normal self, Natsu was sat at the bar by himself lost in thought, most people were used to this knowing why he was like this unfortunately Lucy did not she always wondered why he was distant to everyone so she decided to get to the bottom of it, she walked up and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned and looked at her.

"Hey Lucy what's up" Natsu said helping his usual neutral expression.

"I just wondered you always seem down I wondered if everything's ok?" Lucy asked this caught the attention of two mages who were sitting nearby on had white haired the other had red both moved in the hopes of stopping this line of conversation.

"Its nothing" Natsu said a little harshly, Lucy sensing the tension tried to relive it with a joke.

"Gez Natsu I was just trying to be nice" she said "You'll never get a girl to like you like that" she teased.

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong" Natsu said angrily he stood up and stormed out the guild, Lucy went to follow but felt a tug on her shoulder stopping her she turned to see Erza and Lisanna.

"Its best if you don't follow him" Erza said trying to be friendly

"I just want to say sorry I didn't mean to offend him" Lucy said.

"It ok he's still recovering from a loss you see we.." Lisanna started but stopped when she felt her emotions build up.

"Its ok Lisanna you don't have to carry on" Erza said supportively, the young girl nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up old memories" Lucy said she dropped her head and felt extremely guilty.

"Its ok Lucy" Lisanna said getting control over herself. "Erza he shouldn't be alone" the Knight agreed before leaving the hall.

 **Flashback end.**

His mind turned from past events, as he carried on staring absent minded to the world around him the rain went ignored he also didn't sense someone approaching behind until he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Natsu" Erza spoke not really sure what to say.

"How's Lucy I didn't mean to shout at her" Natsu said his gaze not moving.

"She's ok" Erza reassured she looked down at the grave stone "Its hard to believe it's nearly been two years"

"I know if fells like only last week" Natsu said his voice weak.

"Its not your fault no one blames you" Erza said, she knew people had already tried this technique but she had to try.

"They should" Natsu said "I wasn't strong enough, I got complacent I thought we were invincible, but the world showed me I was wrong" Natsu said he felt angry at himself.

"Your plenty strong enough Natsu" Erza said "Besides Mirajane wouldn't want you to wallow it self pity the return of your life" Erza said trying to reach him, this wasn't Natsu it was a shell of his former self and she was going to try anything in her power to help him. Natsu laughed but it sounded wrong almost as if he was laughing at himself.

"You know I talked her out of leaving" Natsu said simply, Erza was just puzzled. "When the three of them joined Mira was gonna leave I talked her out of it, if I hadn't she'd still be alive" Natsu shouted trying to explain why he blamed himself.

"And what if she had left what kind of state would Elfman and Lisanna of been in" Erza said "You did the right thing persuading her to return to the guild. Look it's never easy losing those close to us but we have to live on in their name it was you that taught me that at the tower and its what she would of wanted" she finished.

"Its easier said than done" Natsu said as he said calming down.

"I know" Erza said hugging him "I know" she whispered. The rain kept falling heavier as the two knelt in the graveyard Natsu opened his eyes to see the world warp around him buildings twisted somehow as the rain began raising into the sky and before he knew it everything was gone the Graveyard, Magnolia and Erza, he frantically looked around but saw none of the buildings that normally stood. It happened again in the blink of an eye everything was gone his friends all gone he looked towards the direction of where the guild hall should be and saw nothing, he felt angry not at himself at the world.

"Why? You take everything from me why?" he shouted at the desolate town "Do you want be to break down and give in ? Well here I am you've taken everything are you happy now?" he cried his frustrations at the world, trying to understand what he did to deserve this.


End file.
